ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Inferno Galore
What is the Tower of Inferno Galore? The Tower of Inferno Galore, or ToIG for short is an upcoming Ring 9 soul crushing tower, but may be deconfirmed after its recent score in review (13/30). It was confirmed for Ring 7's soul crushing tower but then got deconfirmed. It's also the third tower in the trilogy of ToSD > ToCN > ToIG, where every new tower in the trilogy is harder than the last. Currently, the original version of ToIG can be played here. It would be attempted after either Tower of Frightening Nightmares, Tower of Impossible Movement, or Tower of Inception, but it depended on the exact difficulty chart placement. This means the tower's exact difficulty is unknown due to it being built with the intent of it being catastrophic, but it got high terrifying on review. OrbazThePilot and Clloy revamped the tower to be better except Fauxyde didn't like the revamp so Fauxyde scrapped ToIG and removed the game. Now this tower can only be played in the Elongated Runs game. Pro's Guide Starting The Tower * Floor 1 * Floor 2 Continuing The Tower * Floor 3 * Floor 4 * Floor 5 * Floor 6 * Floor 7 * Floor 8 Finishing The Tower * Floor 9 * Floor 10 Music Old music: (Fauxyde Version) * Lower Layer 1: GosT - Ascension * Layer 1-2: Vulta - Conglomerate of Madness (ft. Dimi Kaye, Hubrid, Volkor X) * Layer 3: Scattle - Pacemaker * Layer 4: Hotline Miami 2 - In The Face of Evil * Layer 5: M.O.O.N - Quixotic * Layer 6: Perturbator - Future Club * Secret: Scattle - Remorse * Layer 7: Vulta - Murder At The Arcade * Layer 8: GosT - Cursed * Layer 8 Viewing Area: M.O.O.N - Dust (Sixfeet remix) * Layer 9: Occams Laser - Quarantine * Layer 10: GosT - Bathory Bitch * Final Stretch (Layer 10): MASKED_- Bad_Intentions New Music: (OrbazThePilot and Feodoric overhaul) * Lower Layer 1: GoST - Ascension * Layers 1-2: Noisecream - The Doom Party (My Friend Pedro OST) * Layer 3: Scattle - Pacemaker * Layer 4: Hotline Miami 2 - In The Face of Evil * Layer 5: ??? * Layer 6: ??? * Secret: Scattle - Remorse * Layer 7: Vulta - Murder At The Arcade * Layer 8: [https://youtu.be/gRd8etISN64 MegaSphere - Emphatic Warcry] * Layer 8: Viewing Area: M.O.O.N - Dust (Sixfeet remix) * Layer 9: Occams Laser - Quarantine * Layer 10: GosT - Bathory Bitch * Final Stretch (Layer 10): MASKED_- Bad_Intentions Continuing from this point: GG! You've just beaten one of the hardest towers in Kiddie's Inferno, so do the [[Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility|'Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility']] if you haven't done it yet, but if you have, Tower of Elongated Runs should be your next tower. Trivia * This tower used to be upcoming Ring 8 tower, but was changed to ring 9, due to it not fitting Ring 8 Difficulty for resting ring * As to a recent (7/1/2020) curator review conducted, this tower scored 12/30, therefore did not pass the curation, and has been removed from the tower whitelist. Category:Towers Category:Terrifying Category:JToH Category:Ring 9 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Removed